Undercover Love
by Zemire
Summary: Secret agents trained to do everything in secret find out that there life as they know it could be a lie. Then they meet the people that will change their lives forever. They fall in love with the people that they might have to betray
1. Chapter 1 TeamWhat!

**Undercover Love- Chapter One: Team I **

A/N: okay guys sorry for the lil' note but I just wanted to tell you that I am going to be a character in this story not the main but a big role aight L8R

I do not own Inuyasha or any Characters from the Inuyasha Series but however I do own my own Characters

--

As the young girl slipped into her bedroom window, she heard footsteps and she immediately ran silently to her bed and laid down. Her protector entered the room and walked to the bed. She shifted to simulate her slumber he sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Where were you?"His deep voice asked

"Hmm . . . Yash . . . um is it-"She said in a dumbfounded voice

"I know you where out I heard you leave and smelt you when you came in."He said smartly

"Sorry I had some business to attend to."She explained

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Why did you go by yourself? Whose party was it?"He said anxiously he always worried about her

"Inuyasha, don't treat me like a child, I'm fine, no, I didn't and it was Nasi's does that answer everything?"She said annoyed

"Well if you weren't so sloppy about your life I wouldn't, Rin I just want to make sure you aren't hurt, You're like my lil' sister aight" He said in a joking voice

"I'm okay I promise I won't do it again"She said sincerely

"Miroku wants to talk to you at sunrise all-right ya morons, now catch some Z's before I crush you into a coma"He said boisterously

"Ugh . . . fine goodnight I'll see ya in the morning dog-boy"She said Sarcastically

"Shut up stupid"He said slightly irritated

As he left the room he heard Miroku in the other girl's room and he laughed soundlessly.

"I reckon you're not quietus Ayame" Miroku said simply

"Roku I know I was wrong but I really am sorry"She said in a baby voice and put out her puppy dog eyes

"Yaya, Do you acknowledge how unsafe it is out there? If anything happened to you, . . . Well I don't know what I would do."

"But nothing has happened, Rin and I were really careful. We did everything we were taught it's not like we were drinking or having sex"She explained

"Really . . . it's no excuse, you and Rin will tell me what occurred in the forenoon and then you get the delight of selecting your penalization." He said unforgivingly

"But . . . Miroku"She complained

"No, You ought have reported to me what you were doing. As long as you dwell in my mansion you inhabit by my laws"He said abrasively

"Its not fair"She whined

"Life is not fair . . . I just care too much, your just a baby"

"I am not"

"Goodnight blossom"

"Goodnight monk"

He walked out of her room and sighed then walked downstairs. He saw Inuyasha sitting on the couch getting frustrated about some sort of paperwork. He laughed silently and walked toward the thwarted half-demon.

"What is it this time?"

"Sesshomaru" He said coldly

"What!?"

"He says that our dad wants to talk to us."

"Well? Are you going?"

"They live on the other side of Japan"

"And?"

"What about Rin and Ayame?"

"I don't know"

"See"

"What else does it say?"

"I don't know I stopped reading after he said he wanted me to come"

"Well read the rest."

He started reading it again

'_Little Brother, you may not know this but I have had two young girls living with me for the past fourteen years and they will be traveling along with me to our father's house and Koga will also, he's a wolf demon. One of the girls is a miko she is 19 and the other is an exterminator and she is 19 also, I will advise you not to toy with the girls for I have no patience for you. You should be there on December 16, at 4:30 at fathers' house. And little brother, just because I live with these humans doesn't change my feeling toward you and we need to talk. If you are still friends with Miroku I need you to bring him and anyone else you live with or work with. When you arrive at fathers' house just know that there may be topics that will be discussed that you may be uncomfortable with but just know that you have a duty to attend to and an honor to abide by. I know your mother will look forward to seeing you. I think you know a man known as Onigumo, he will be talked about so you should be there._

_Sincerely,_

_Sesshomaru Takahashi'_

"Wow he sounded like a human-"Miroku tried to say but was interrupted when he looked over at Inuyasha who was laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes and he was clutching his stomach.

"What's so funny?"

"He's living with a bunch of humans and a stupid wolf-demon." He laughed

"Inuyasha, you do realize that the miko could be Rin's elder sister"

Inuyasha immediately stopped laughing and glared at Miroku who had stood up and began walking toward the kitchen. He stared at Inuyasha as he smirked 'seems I caught him off guard . . . hmm'

"Miroku, I told you she is not to be mentioned in this house ever again"

"I know stupid, but then again I could be wrong. Calm down Yash it was just a thought chill out geez"

"Roku, Yash what were you saying about Rin's sister?" Asked a curious and wide-awake Ayame

"N-Nothing Yaya, go to sleep it's nearly three in the morning"

"I know I'm not tired though . . . Guys in the morning we gotta talk it's serious" With that said she raced into her room

"What did she mean?"Inuyasha said

"Well I think she's pregnant . . . I found a pregnancy test in the bathroom this morning"

"WHAT!!"

"Just kidding"Miroku said while clutching his stomach from laughing so hard

"DAMN YOU!!"

"Shh... the girls are sleeping Ayame probably wanted to tell us about what she's been doing all night"

"Y-your probably right...right?"

"Don't freak about the whole S. E. X. thing. Guess what one day. They. Are. Going. To. Have. Sex." Miroku slowly explained to Inuyasha

"Over my dead body..."He snarled

"You can't stop them they're growing up you might slow it down but you'll never stop it"

"Shut up I have too much to think about right now...what the hell am I supposed to do about Sesshomaru"

"I say we should all go...maybe it's time your family found out about the girls"

"It's not like I'm ashamed of them if that's what your saying' Roku"

"I wasn't saying that but you did bring it up"

"Fine then we are leaving tomorrow"

"Goodnight Inuyasha" Said the monk as he slipped upstairs

"Yeah, yeah whatever Miroku" As he watched Miroku walk into his room he reached into his pocket and pulled his phone and pressed one number and listened

"Agent Takahashi when you finally get this you have an extremely big mission . . . the girls you live with are hiding something big . . . I don't know if it's drugs, prostitution or something worst but I was going to have another agent interrogate them, but it might be best if you do it. Whatever it is it has something to do with Naraku and Kikyo so if I were you I would find out ASAP" Said the message from Myoga

"What the fuck?" He closed the phone and shoved it into he's pocket

'What would Ayame and Rin be doing with that lying Kikyo bitch?' He thought as he got up from the couch and as he went upstairs he felt a presence in his room so he dashed into his room there was nothing there. No presence, no demons, nothing.

"What the hell is going on? I cannot deal with all this shit right now...god dammit" He said as he fell onto his bed and before he knew it he had fallen into a deep slumber.

Girls

"Dammit we were so close Yaya ...This is so fucked up at this rate if we have to keep sneaking around we'll never even get close to Kikyo or Naraku" Rin said angrily

"I know...fuck what the hell are we supposed to do we have Naraku's minions after us and what if they come here?"Ayame replied

"Well I say we tell them tomorrow if they can't handle it I say we leave I won't risk this mission for them I love them they're my family but I have to find my other family"

"I cool with that...well see you at sunrise"

"No...at maybe 9am"

Rin went into her bedroom and glanced at Miroku on the phone. He was pacing the floor which wasn't odd for him.

'Most likely a girl saying she has his baby and he's denyin' it' She laughed to herself as she lay on her bed and thought about how she might lose her family again.

Morning

Inuyasha had slept peacefully except for the constant reminder that Rin and Ayame had to find out whom and what he was in the morning, While Rin couldn't get a wink of sleep too busy think about how she would tell Inuyasha and Miroku that they were . . . leaving, Ayame slept briefly until she awoke by another nightmare about her family being slaughtered, Miroku had a late night dealing with some problems at his work. As they all tried to get ready to confront the ones they considered family about their own problems. Inuyasha walked slowly into his bathroom and turned on the shower and walked into his closet while he waited until it got warmer. Rin stood up and thought she should tell Inuyasha first or at least try to so she raced into his room and when she slipped into his room she saw him getting ready for his morning shower. His shirt was off showing his appealing, muscular, abs but she could care less. She walked behind him and he sighed as he smelt her coming.

"What do you want?"

"We gotta talk Yash..."

He inhaled and waited

"It's about what I was doing last night.."She stopped she wasn't ready to tell him and him be disgusted with her prevarication 'I can't do it...I can't leave my family' She thought

"What about it Rin?"

"I thought I should tell you what I did but I don't want you to get mad...I-I-I was uh..." she studdered

"You were what?!" He asked suspiciously

"I-I uh was...at a party and I got drunk and had sum fun wit sum boys"She lied

"WHAT!!"

"Look, it's my life so uh I can do whatever the hell I want!!"She yelled and ran out of the room

"What the fuck? No, YOU DON'T!!"He yelled as he ran after her, He reached her and grabbed her by the arm

"Rin enough ya stupid bitch we are talking so get ready and be downstairs in one hour"

"You really expect me to get ready in one hour...I am a girl"She stubbornly pointed out

"Fine two or three hours"

"Fine but leave me alone until then"She warned

"Feh"

They both went in separate directions and sighed of relief. Inuyasha heard Miroku coming to his room and he stood up.

"Inuyasha, it's time"

"Okay...I'll be down in a minute"

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"Feh ...of course"

"Can I do this?" He whispered to himself

About an hour and a half later the girls came downstairs they didn't look at the boys. And they sat across from them

"Well girls and Yash, I have a big confession to say to you all and it may come as a shock to you all"

"Wait I have something I've had on my shoulders for a long time too"Inuyasha told them

"So do we"The girls said in Unison

"What is it?" They all asked

Suddenly before anyone could say anything all of their phones rang and they all quickly answered and

"Hello Inuyasha Takahashi you're needed now!"

"Hello Miroku Sukami you are required at this time!"

"Hello Ayame Renjiro You are ought to get over here now!"

"Hi Rin Higurashi you're being demanded at the office right now it's urgent"

"All right" They all answered

"I gotta go" They all again in unison

"Why?" They all asked

"Work" They all answered

They all cocked their heads in confusion but then quickly shrugged it off and left through the door. Ayame and Miroku got into their cars while Inuyasha and Rin jumped onto their motorcycles. As they drove off, they noticed that they were all going in the same direction.

'Are they following me?' They all questioned themselves

As they looked at each other Inuyasha looked toward the girls, who were looking at each other not saying anything. They all stopped at a very large shiny, black, tall building. They saw each other staring at each other as if waiting to see if anyone was going in. Miroku took the first step toward the building and went inside then the rest went in

'Why are they still here?'Miroku thought

'What the hell is going on?' Inuyasha said to himself

'Oh no something is really wrong' Ayame said soundlessly

'What's happening? Do the boys know about me?' Rin thought silently

As they kept walking, they knew they were all going to the exact same place. Inuyasha stopped in front of them before they could go any further.

"Why the hell are you guys here?" Inuyasha asked angrily

"I work here" Miroku answered Inuyasha looked shocked but let it pass for now

"Rin, Ayame, What are you doing here?" They both asked

"Um well you see-" Ayame studdered

"We work here and we have to go"Rin finished

They ran to an office door and went into the room. Inuyasha and Miroku ran after them and saw the girls talking to an older woman. Then they saw their boss sitting on the opposite side of the table. Myoga and Kaide, the older woman, were glaring at each other like they wanted to kill each other. The boys looked at Myoga and he motioned for them to sit, They did and they watched the girls sit next to Kaide. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other and then the girls who had been glaring at them angrily and then suddenly looked away.

"Well Myoga, It seems that you have a lot of explaining to do." Kaide said Coldly

"As do you, Kaide" He said in the same voice

"You have the audacity to tell me that I have to explain why I'm in my own precinct"

"Yes, and why you have blew my best agents cover by showing your 'friends' here"He said pointing to Rin and Ayame "Where the precinct is? And My agents work only three floors above."

"Excuse me but my 'Friends' here are the best agents from different bureaus and you blew my agents covers"

"Your best _female _agents" Inuyasha remarked

After their long silence they stood in opposition.

"How dare you?, We have trained harder and longer that 'male' agent out there in the entire building or for that matter the entire country." Rin corrected angrily

"How do presume to say that as woman we are any weaker than you? We have trained better and more advanced for our mission then you ever will" Ayame yelled forcefully

The boys eyed her oddly

"Ayame, Rin, I would remember well whom you are yelling at. The men who raised and sheltered you as our own"Miroku said calmly

"Of all the times that we have shared and talked you could never tell me that you worked for the Underground Government or at least that you were an agent . . . What was it that you didn't trust me enough or what?" Inuyasha asked hurtfully

"Yash, it's not like we love you guys you're like family...but..." Rin tried to explain when she saw the only male figure in her life look so hurt and anguished.

"We couldn't tell you...like you didn't tell us" Ayame finished for her best friend

"I did that to protect you...I couldn't bear for you to be hurt" Inuyasha strained out

"We wanted to it's just that's it's against the regulations...we would've done anything if we could've" Miroku pleaded

"Tolerably that's why I needed to speak with you girls about Inuyasha and Miroku they have been caught at many of the places where your missions were... I thought that they were involved with Naraku" Kaide enunciated

"That's why I called you boys last night because I was going to have the girls taken in for questioning because of their past that you boys told me about...I thought they were slightly evil and needed to be terminated for being involved with Naraku" Myoga explicated

"Inuyasha, Miroku, Rin and Ayame ...we didn't mean to cause any personal trouble"

"Why didn't you just tell each other we worked for you instead?... you work in the same building" Miroku queried

"We aren't allowed to speak to eachother about our agents or mission"

"Can we get a minute alone? Please" Ayame asked quietly

The elders nodded and left. Leaving the other four in silence.

"Are you mad at us?" Rin asked shyly

"No...I'm actually surprised and happy" Inuyasha answered

"Me too at least now that we know we can do missions together" Ayame said happily

"Yeah . . . this is really good but... how did you guys figure out that you both were agents?"

"We saw each other at Sakura's ball while looking for Naraku" They both answered

"Guys, I wanted to ask Kaide first but...I got a letter from CASA and they inquired in case I desired to unite with their delegacy that now since they have been watching me they also said that they had information about my family and my sisters"

"Wait, Did you say _sisters_? As in a plural sense . . . like you have another sister besides . . . You know who."Miroku asked He knew it hurt her to talk about her family but he still was curious

"I have two older sisters and one younger brother, Actually my sister's names are: Kagome and...well my little brother's name is Sota, I've pictures of him if you guys wanna see" She tried to change the subject but saw Inuyasha's expression and knew she failed

"Hey wench, quit tryna change the subject. Who's your other sister?!" Inuyasha yelled

Ayame decided that she should help out Rin. When she saw her concerned expression and Inuyasha was too stubborn to leave the subject alone.

"Inuyasha, you of all people might not really want to hear the answer...just saying because of your own _past_" Ayame said a bit stuck-up and she received a thankful look from Rin and a glare from Inuyasha

"What the hell do you mean? I want to know who the fuck this bitch is right now"He said with more wrath

"I'm not telling you since you have things you need to tell all of us first"

"What?! No why should I have any secrets to keep from you guys"Inuyasha growled

"I asked myself the same question Yash... and I didn't know either...so much for me being like your lil' sister huh"She sighed and then walked to the door, Inuyasha uttered a sigh

"What Questions?"

She turned around slowly revealing her mischievous smile. Then heard Ayame giggling on the side. She sat next to her across from Inuyasha and they gave each other five under the table.

"Well actually I wanted to-"She was interrupted when Myoga and Kaide rushed into the tension filled room.

"Everyone, we've just informed that Naraku has just been spotted and then pursued, but his accomplices currently have hostages at one of the biggest banks in Japan and in pursuit by the local police, but as you know these are not your everyday thieves they will not hesitate to use their power to wound and kill the nearest innocent-"

They didn't have time to finish. Everyone had already jumped out of their chairs and ran down the hallway until they sensed an aura like Naraku's pass them. They looked at the steel door they had just passed and people crowded by a figure dressed in a dark black cloak laying on a table. The figure was emitting a dark red glow, the form was restrained by metal bands on its wrist, arms, legs and Ankles. Whatever the form was it was obviously evil and powerful. They all then looked away and ran to the weapon's room and got their weapons and protection. Then Miroku and Ayame jumped into their cars and drove off while Rin and Inuyasha hopped onto their motorcycles and rode after Miroku and Ayame. They all sped to the bank and ran inside before they could get inside they heard shots fired. So they loaded their guns and Rin went above onto the roof and lowered herself into the building and went over to the hostages without being seen by the accessories, Inuyasha took the west corridor and snuck into the bank and snuck to be ready to get in front of Naraku's accomplices, Ayame went through the cellar and up into the bank and helped the bank tellers, while Miroku reached the bank by traveling in the eastern hallway and into the bank to get behind Naraku's assistants. As soon as Miroku gave the signal Inuyasha jumped in front of the two demons and held up his gun at the taller figure and Miroku pointed the gun at the shorter figure from behind. Ayame and Rin got the sureties to safety along with the bank clerks, then they went inside to Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Hmm...Naraku was right you did come" The taller figure said playfully

"Who in the hell are you bitch?"Inuyasha snapped

"You don't know Inuyasha Takahashi I'm hurt well anyway I'm Kagura the wind sorceress This is my older sister Kanna the Soul collector and your friends are Miroku Sukami, Rin Higurashi, and Ayame Renjiro all secret agents out to get Naraku. Am I right?"Kagura's light red eyes grinned at them

"We don't have time for you"

"You're right"She said as she pulled out a white feather from her hair and flew away. The group didn't chase after her. They looked at the hurt victims and knew they were more important than killing her now. Inuyasha growled as Kagura got away, instead of whining he helped the damaged victims from Naraku's latest attack. After they had gotten all of the injured party to the hospital, they drove back to they're base to inform Myoga and Kaide of what had happened. They didn't talk to each other at all they just went their separate ways. Inuyasha went to the training area, Miroku Drove off somewhere, Ayame went into the demon's strategic arena, Rin walked around and went to look for Inuyasha.

"Well that was awkward"

". . . Rin . . . Do you realize how . . . Scared I Was?...just because I knew that if I could protect you from Kagura for one second...you could've died...because of me...because I wasn't strong enough?"

"Inuyasha, what makes you think this? Me and Ayame have been fighting demons and other crooks for at least five years...I know what you mean though...when your family is out there in danger the scenario changes...me and Ayame knew that we both were agents but we never fought together...I don't know what I would do if I lost anymore family"

"Rin...I promise on everything that is holy to me I will never leave you"

"Me too...I promise Inuyasha I will never leave this earth...without you"

"Ha...you're so funny but Rin this industry is dangerous and you could get hurt"

"I've trained just as long as you have...I can take care of myself and together, as a family it makes us stronger we have a reason to fight...if all hope becomes lost then at least we can fight for eachother."

"ha...stupid girl Don't you know everything"He exaggerated

"Hahaha...almost"

"Feh" He said as he pulled her into an embrace and then they went into the training arena and battled

Miroku pulled into the drive way and stared down at his right arm, he sighed to himself then he heard a soft tap on his window. He looked up to see wavy red hair and emerald green eyes. He got out of his car and saw her tired looking face.

"Hey Roku, is something wrong...You and Inuyasha ...well after we got back you seemed kinda...well scared and quiet"

"Ya-ya, do you understand...that I could lose you forever if I made a mistake?"

"Yes but the thing is that you won't"

He smiled and hugged her tightly. They laughed at each other and went back inside and trained with Inuyasha and Rin.


	2. Chapter 2 Team 2

**Chapter 2- Team II: Missions go Missing**

* * *

_Zemire: okay this chapter is going to be a lot smaller since this part needs less writing and it has less stuff to explain. So yeah well this one might be nine ten pages long or less but the next one is already 25 pages long and only halfway done. _

They all looked at each other carefully, ready to strike at any second. The young women stepped forward first with black hair cascading down her back below her waist with dark-coffee orbs, Bow and arrow in head and ready to shoot, the next very tall man with silver hair and golden-amber eyes, strode out with a long sword in a stance of power, another young lady with dark hazel eyes and long straight dark-brown hair in a low ponytail stepped out of the shadows with nothing but a extremely large boomerang, and lastly came out a young demon with a black long in a high ponytail and electric sapphire eyes with his claws extracted.

"Hey So what's for dinner tonight...Kagome?"Koga asked nicely as he lunged for her, she stepped to the side and smiled

"Koga, you and Sesshomaru have to fend for yourselves tonight remember me and Sango have dates"She said as she shot an arrow toward him that Sesshomaru caught

"Really is that so?"Sesshomaru probed

"Yeah...um Kags I thought we wouldn't mention that right now"Sango growled as she blocked Sesshomaru's attack. As they fought each other they began conversing.

"Hey...I have something to tell you guys...I- We are going to my parents this December"Sess described

"Great...can't wait"They all moaned

"But first guys we are going to be given-ow Koga...new partners...we'll still be on the same team but- with more people"

"That's bullshit"

"He's right"

"Well ...sorry but we have to go see them later on tonight after me and Kagome get back from...our- Sess that hurt...date"

"You aren't going on a date until I meet your date person"Koga replied

"No! Last person we let you meet ended up dead"Sango remarked

"I don't know how that happened"Sesshomaru lied

"The answer is no Sess and Koga I will not tell you either"Kagome said sternly

"Then you're not going on a date"Sess chastised

"Yes I am"Sango corrected

"Me too, Whoever said you were the boss of us?"

"Excuse You"Sesshomaru narrowed his cold emotionless ocher eyes on Kagome and Sango.

"I mean that you are the boss of us and you can meet him tonight at 8:00pm "The girls laughed fearfully then walked away. The boys followed them chuckling slightly.

* * *

_**Zemire:**Sorry it's so short the next chappie is some 20 pages_


	3. Meeting the Real Me

**Chapter 3- Meeting the Real Me**

They all sat in the conference room watching each other cautiously. To them this wasn't real, Kagome thought that Rin was captured by Naraku and now she was sitting in front of her after ten years and Rin was feeling the same. Then Kaide and Myoga stepped into the room in opposite sides of the room with two figures trailing behind them in full black cloaks. It covered their entire body showing nothing, and it did not even reveal their faces. Everyone sat down and was silent until Kaide and Myoga cleared their throats.

"Well it seems as if you already have figured out that everyone here is an agent"Kaide told them

"Yes, Well as of now I need you all to stand and tell your name, species, age, department, specialization, and reason for becoming an agent and family or relationships"

"We'll start with Koga"

He growled then stood "Koga Uakari, Wolf-demon, twenty-one, , Annihilating, info collector, and Kagura killed my family, I have two cousins: Ginta and Hakkaku"

"Sesshomaru Takahashi, Demon, twenty-three, Intelligence, obviating. I was Betrayed by Naraku. I have my Father: Inutashio, Step-Mother: Izayoi, and Half-brother: Inuyasha and no other relationships"

"Inuyasha Takahashi, Half-demon, twenty-one, Central Cognition Agency, Combat, Descrying, Fell in love with a miko, deceived by lover for Naraku. My family is my father: Inutashio, mother: Izayoi and my half-brother: Sesshomaru and no separate connections"

"Miroku Sukami, Monk, twenty-one, Federal Intellectual Bureau, Intelligence operations, Combat, Family was Killed by Naraku, Cursed with Wind-tunnel, seeks revenge for family and curse. I have no family or relationships with anyone"

"Kagome Higurashi, Miko, Twenty, Anarchic Federal Agency, Infiltrator, collusive spy, and seeks to kill my eldest sister, forced to watch family get murdered by Naraku. I have two sisters: Rin and one who I wish not to speak her name, I have no further correlations" She glanced at Rin who was trembling then looked away, everyone looked as the girls stared at each other. Then as Rin stood and slightly choked on her words

"Rin Higurashi, Miko, nineteen, Intelligence Spying Agency, Spying, Electronic elint, Intelligentsia, forced to watch Naraku kill family, Seeks to Find my older sister. I have two older sisters: Kagome and one that I cannot speak of, I have no early links"

"Sango Dashi, Exterminator, Twenty, Delegacy of Sec, Combat, psychoanalyzing, Kin killed by Naraku, Brother abducted by Naraku. I have no separate family or tie-ins"

"Ayame Renjiro, Wolf-demoness, nineteen, Federal Bureau of Confidential Investigations, Intelligence agent, Confidential larceny, family was killed by Naraku, attacked as child. I have no family or relationships"

The figures in the cloaks looked up and the muscular, 6'6" figure stood and pushed his hood off to uncover his caramel-brown skin, black hair braided down his head in cornrows, and metal silver eyes.

"Zarroc Cortez, Demon/Miko Hybrid, Twenty-two, Central Arcanum Supernatural Agency, Combat, special forces of Spying/ larceny, tortured by Zankou and Naraku and betrayed by suitor for Zankou. I have Mother, Who I wish to remain nameless and my father, who I also wish to remain unidentified and I am . .. Engaged" He said in a strong cold voice with a sharp edge

The feminine 5'4", hourglass-shaped figure rose and took off her cloak to show her caramel-colored skin, medium-sized curly black hair, reaching her knees in a low ponytail, and her dark blood-red eyes

"Zemire Rieza, Miko/Demon Bigeneric, Nineteen, Central Arcanum Supernatural Agency, Special forces of spying, an elite intelligentsia, Expert Larceny, Kidnaped as an infant and experimented on by Naraku and Zankou, tortured by Zankou, Zankou killed parents I have no other family and I am . . . betrothed as well"She said in a sweet, soft voice as soon as she sat, she lifted the cloak over her body again.

"Everyone meet your house mates"Kaide smirked

"WHAT?!"They all screamed in protest

"This isn't goin' work" Koga exclaimed

"Do you realize what you're doing?"Ayame resisted

"Cool five girls"Miroku grinned

"No way Five guys!"Sango yelled

"This can't be legal"Sesshomaru Spoke angrily

"..."Rin couldn't speak as she looked at her sister

"..."Kagome couldn't breathe as she stared at her long-lost baby sister

"I am not stayin' in a house with these wenches and a bunch of assholes" Inuyasha remarked

"You can't do this!"Zemire screamed

"This is worst than hell!" Zarroc said frigidly

"No, the only way you will get any info on Naraku or Zankou is if you live with each other or we will decommission you and give Naraku's case to someone else. Am I understood?" Myoga ordered

They all groaned and nodded grudgingly

"See you later your stuff has been sent to a house to fit all of you so your vehicles have the direction to your new house so unpack, and get to know each other"Kaide said friendly

They groaned when they saw them leave. Kagome stood up and ran over to her sister, pulling her into a warm and long overdue hug, Rin squeezed her sister back as tears fell from her eyes on her sister's shirt. Ayame and Sango stared and 'awed' at their reunion.

"R-Rin, I-I ca-an't be-l-live I've found you I was told y-you were d-d-dead . . . I've missed you so much"Kagome sobbed

"I-I kno-o-w K-Kago-me I'v-ve mis-s-sed yo-ou s-so much-h af-fter w-we wer-re sep-par-a-ated, Inu-yas-ha an-d Mi-roku he-lped me I can't believe it's you . . . have you found Kikyo?" She whispered the last part, Kagome tensed in the hug and didn't answer.

"Rin, you really want to talk to this wench after she left you to be killed to save her own ass" Inuyasha remarked cruelly and then felt a hot hand slap him sharply

"INUYASHA!!I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!"Rin screamed at him after smacking him

"Inuyasha, thank you for helping Rin I am forever in your debt"Kagome said softly

"Shut up bit- wench" He said as he stroked his cheek

"Hmm Little brother you never change"Sesshomaru said as he shook his head in shame

"Sesshomaru, you never told us you had a brother"Sango said

"Yeah big bro', Are you ashamed of me?"

"Yes I am"He growled

"Guys, we should be going"Miroku informed the group

Rin let go of her sister and walked over to Zemire

"Hey Zemire well I'm Rin and um . . . it's nice to have you on our team"

Zemire looked up at Rin shocked, she stood and smiled at Rin showing her pointed fangs.

"Thank you Rin I'm glad I'm on your team"

"Shut up you little bitch"

"Zarroc, Shut up I am so Tired of you talking shit to me I swear to god leave me alone"She screamed at the tall man and she started to emit a dark red glow. Rin looked at her

'She was the girl in the restraints' Rin, Inuyasha, Ayame, and Miroku thought

"Fuck . . . Zemire Look at yourself calm down you might hurt someone . . . I'm sorry"He whispered but she heard it and returned to her normal state, She turned to Rin

"Sorry about that"

"It's okay he deserved it"She giggled

They all got into their cars and motorcycles, and drove to their destinations. It was a humungous mansion, it looked like an apartment building. It was mostly white and looked like a vintage house. The garage itself was about as big as their last house and their old house was a huge house. They all walked up to the door and it didn't have a door handle or lock, they only saw a small black alarm system with a green light and a red light next to the panel . Rin was curious and touched the metallic black box on the house access panel, As she put her palm against the circuit board it scanned her hand, then the green light flashed.

"Rin Higurashi Welcome Home"A computerized voice called as the doorway opened. Rin smiled

"Amazing a DNA computerized secure mansion, in accompaniment hand corticipetal technology for consternation entree, visibly three years in advancement of modular machines, alloy circuits that link to titanium lock chambers"She said as she slowly inspected the box with astonishing curiosity

"Rin, we should get inside before you confuse everyone to death"Ayame giggled

"Oh yeah right"She said as she ran inside with everyone else, Sesshomaru watched the girl run inside and twirl around looking at everything in the house. He couldn't help, but look at her, she was beautiful, nice and sweet, his opposite.

"Inuyasha, um well I am going to be busy tonight so yeah"Ayame told her replacement-brother

"Why?"

"Well me and her sorta kinda have dates"Rin whispered childishly

"Yeah right you're funny but...no"Miroku butted in

"He's right you're not going anywhere"Inuyasha laughed

"Really...Kagome!"Rin yelled to her sister who came down the stairs and went to her little sister

"What's up"

"Well I have a date tonight, is that okay?"

"Of course as long as he's cute I have a date tonight too...we should go shopping we have a lot to Catch up on and Ayame, Sango, and Zemire can come too!"She laughed with enthusiasm

"You have a what tonight?"Sesshomaru inquired

"Oh...um yeah well let's go get the girls"Kagome rushed up the stairs with her sister

"SANGO, AYAME, ZEMIRE" Rin yelled to her friends

"Yeah"Sango said after peeking out her room

"What's up?"Ayame asked sweetly

"Sup'"Zemire giggled

"What's so funny?"Kagome asked Zemire

"I went on myspace and Zarroc's page is Sooo gay"She laughed and then passed her laptop to the girls. His screen name was 'C0ld bl00d3d K!lla', Was him dressed in all black and silver and he was with a dog and his background was the playboy bunny and half-naked girls and he only had 3 friends. The girls fell over laughing clutching their stomachs and wiping their tears

"Wait, wait let's see this..."Sango said as she typed in Miroku's name and fell over when she saw his page. His screen name was 'Maj0r P!mp', his picture was of him with about a dozen girls and his background was naked girls and he only had 2 friends. All of them were screaming with laughter they were crying and kicking.

"Hold up that is mean...and this is cruel"Ayame ridiculed as she put in Koga's name in the search box. His screen name was 'H0t Wolfie', His picture was of him leaning against his car, his background was his picture of himself and he only had 3 friends and they commented on his vanity. If the girls could've laughed any harder, they would've exploded.

"What's so damn funny?"Sesshomaru asked with the rest of the guys behind him who were giving them 'These girls are insane' looks. The girls quickly closed the laptop and ran into their rooms

"Find out what they were doing because I bet it will come back to haunt us if we don't and guys be careful these girls may not be completely sane."Sesshomaru told the guys

"Okay, well Inuyasha you take Kagome, Koga you take Ayame, I'll take Sango, and Sess that means you go get Rin" Miroku gave the boys their strategies

"Ready go"Inuyasha released them to get their personal mission done

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(Sesshomaru And Rin)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Open this door"

"Come on in . . . fluffy"She laughed aloud hysterically, He rushed into the room and covered her mouth with his hand and looked into her eyes, her chocolate honey-tinted eyes against his golden-amber orbs. 'God you are so beautiful' He smiled at her the warm aura she was giving off scared him. He was smiling at her then he shook it off and put on his cold mask.

"You have a beautiful smile"Rin said aloud "Wow I can't believe I said that aloud"

"Um...hmm"He stared into her eyes 'This girl has some sort of effect on me I just smiled' He held onto her arms and he forgot why he came, She reached up and touched his face, tracing his magenta stripes

"What are you doing?"He asked emotionlessly She quickly removed her hand

"Sorry"

"I just asked what you were doing" He said without thinking

"Oh um I don't know"

"Really?"

She looked away from him, he stared at her and then realized how close they were to each other , he stepped back. She looked up at him and gazed at his features. 'He's perfect'

"Ahem well what are you doing?"Rin asked songlike

"I'm checking up on you...I know you're doing something you're not supposed to be doing"

"I was just getting ready to go to the mall, then we are going to the club . . . I uh should be going the girls are probably ready . . . so why are you checking up on me? I'm not a baby"

"The girls are a bit occupied right now, I'm in charge of watching you because no offense but you are the baby" He smirked slightly, She huffed and put crossed her arms over her chest and pouted

"I am not a baby and I don't like being watched like a two-year-old. This is so unfair I can't believe he still treats me like a three-year-old."She whined, Sesshomaru cocked his hand at her childlike innocence

"Yeah well I gotta go"She said as she walked over to the door

"Hmm . . . "He agreed as she left the room he moved to her laptop on the desk near the window. He saw that she was on his myspace that Inuyasha made for him. His screen name on there was 'Fluffy' and his picture was of him standing with his shirt off showing his beautiful abs and chest, His background was of fluffy puppies which was probably the most embarrassing part but he looked down and he had about: 52,965 friends, all girls. He simpered at the stupid mortals.

"Rin I have something to tell you...we have a mission tonight"

"Great I guess I should buy something for my mission"

"You have to find a dress for our mission tonight"

"Oh a undercover elegant mission great that means I'll need a date"She sighed

"No you won't you have to go with your partner"

"Oh God, Do you know who my partner is?"

"Yes"He said blankly, Rin smiled waiting for the answer

"Well . . . Are you going to tell me?"

"No"He said in the same tone Then walked away

"Why not c'mon Sess please tell me?"

"No your not goin' like the answer and you'll find out later"

"NO. I want to know now!"

"No, I am telling you that if I tell you you are going to scream and overreact"

" I won't really pleaz tell me"

"Ugh fine, your partner is...Me"

"WHAT!?"

"I told you you would scream and overreact"

"I'm not...excuse me a second" She said as she skipped into her room

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

WHY ME?! GODDAMN!"She screamed into her pillow then bounced out and walked up to Sesshomaru trying to get back his hearing.

"See I didn't overreact"

"That wasn't overreacting?"

"No...well I'm glad I got you as a partner instead of The deviant, The cocky wolf, The neophyte or the jerkasarus"

"Jerkasarus . . . is that a word"

"No, but what would you call him?"

"Half-breed"

"...Sesshomaru! I can't believe you. You think he's weak because he's a half-demon well he's just as strong as any other demon . . . I can't believe you're the brother he always told us he hated I can't believe you left him on his on, ALONE! When he was a kid on purpose because he wasn't a full demon!"She said disgusted and walked away from him. He sighed and groaned then went downstairs, then she walked to Zemire's room to get away from him.

Miroku + Sango

"Hello Miss Dashi, May I come in?"

"Um...it's Sango and I guess"

"Hey I just wanted to ask you if you could do me a favor?"

"Okay what is it?"

"Will you bear my child?"

"EXCUSE ME!!"She screamed as she slapped him across the face

"Sorry it's an old joke I play with girls I like"He smiled at her, Sango felt her knees shake.

"Um...well..."She looked down at his right arm "What happened to you?"

"Cursed"

"Oh...by who?...I'm sorry I shouldn't ask"

"No, no as long as you're talking to me I don't care what you ask"

"..."

"Well Naraku killed my father by cursing his right hand with a windtunnel that pulls in everything in its path, every year the hole in his hand got bigger until it consumed him as well as it will to me one day unless I find and kill Naraku. When I kill him the curse will be broken and I will be free from this hex"

"Geez...I'm so sorry Roku...so you know that if you don't defeat Naraku your own curse will kill you"

"Yeah...I promised my dad I would end the curse with me and I intend to keep my promise."

"I bet you do"

"Well are you going shopping?"

"Yeah we're leaving right now"

"Cool me and the boys are coming too"

"WHAT?!...I mean really? Great I'm excited"

"No you're not but that's cool"

"What do you mean I'm not?"

"I can tell that you could care less about me it's cool we'll be around each other a lot so you might want to warm up since we're partners"He said stepping towards the door

"Excuse Me! You're whose partner?"

He turned to her, and sighed, then walked over to her.

"You haven't heard I guess, well Myoga told all the guys that we've been assigned to a girl...And I'm your partner I did try to argue since I knew you didn't like me but they are very obstinate...The missions we have to do require a boy/girl partnership...like when we go undercover I have to act as your...date...tonight we have a mission a new update on Naraku's plans" Miroku explained

"You've got to be kiddin' me...wait you didn't want me as your partner"

"No I knew you wouldn't want me as your partner..."

"Oh Miroku I'm glad you're my partner better then the icicle, or the conceited wolf, and definitely not the jerk of a hanyou, or that creepy tall foreigner...I got you...well we have to go shopping and in a few minutes we will hear four screams...haha I feel bad for them"

"Yeah um Sango you're going to need a dress and girl stuff"

"Oh formal mission undercover of course"

"Are you really glad you got me?" He said as he walked closer to her...then his hand traveled

"Yeah I am-...AHHH!! Miroku!!" She said as she slapped him on the face and stomped out of the room.

"I can't believe you Miroku I'm going to kill you before Naraku does"

"Well it stares at me Sango, I cannot refuse these urges"

"You had better find a way Miroku and stop staring at me"

"I can't you are so mesmerizing"

"Um...well stop anyways it's creeping me out"

"I understand. Sango, you are so complex I have the strangest impulse to find out everything about you...like it's become my new life mission...it's like it's more important to be around you than to live I've never felt like this before"

"Miroku...wow that's so-"

"Strange? I know but I've never been this entranced by anyone"

"No it's not strange it's deep and beautiful...I've never known a guy who expresses themselves through words...well decent words"

"Sango..."

"Yes"

"Will you do me a favor?"

"I'm not having your child, Roku"

"No, will you have dinner with me?"

"Miroku . . . I don't-...Actually Miroku I will" 'What?! Did I just agree to date him?'

"Really?"

"Yea I will as long as you don't try to feel me up"

"Deal...how about Friday night at 8:00pm?"

"Okay"She said coquettishly 'What the hell am I doing?...Am I flirting with him?'

"Hmm...Well I haven't heard any screams yet so maybe the girls are happy about their partners too" Miroku said happily as he walked and began listening to Zemire and Sesshomaru talk

Inuyasha & Kagome

He slowly crept to her bedroom door and touched the knob, and he heard a shrill laughter.

"Oh my god, he's such a dork"He heard her say as he turned the knob and went inside, she closed the laptop on her desk as soon as she heard the door open.

"What are you doing in here?"Inuyasha asked her suspiciously

"You are asking me what I'm doing in my own room" She said as she looked into his eyes

"Kikyo..."Inuyasha whispered 'She looks just like her, just like her'

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing...you aren't taking Rin anywhere by the way"

"A haha . . . you are just like she said but we are going whether you like it or not and after we go shopping, we are going to a club to go hook up with some guys is that okay?"She said as she walked up to him

"You really think that I'm scared of you"

"You scared of me...hm never right you are just some chauvinistic asshole who puts up a hard wall so no one will see that you have feeling because feelings are for weak humans, am I right?"

"...ha you think you got me figured out huh you don't know shit about me"

"Because you won't let me!"

"Why should I?!"

"Why can't you? !" he wouldn't answer so she changed the subject "Well I'm tired of you so I'm going to check to make sure everyone is ready"

"Well I gotta go get some stuff so I'll be coming too"Inuyasha said

"Arrgh . . . whatever"

"Um Kagome meet your partner"He smirked at her

"Who?"

"Me"He grinned

"No...no it's- you're lying...oh my god please tell me you're lying"

"No, I'm not but now I really feel special"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH"

"Oww!!"

"You. Are. My. Partner...okay this is fine at least it's not Sesshy, or Koko, and I would probably kill Miroku, and the new guy is just creepy...this is okay..."

"Well...We have an assignment tonight and Just so you know I'm not interested in a weakling like you in anyway at all except the fact that we are partners and now I have to protect your sorry ass"

"I can't believe you Inuyasha you are the biggest jerk I've ever met"

"I know I should get an award"He said dryly

"God what the hell did I ever do to you?"

"Well first you're my partner...Second you look just like that bitch...third you are just so ... damn happy all the fucking time"

"Excuse me I'm sorry I'm you're partner, I don't know what Bitch that I look like and I am sorry I ain't as miserable as you"

"I ain't miserable wench but that's what you made Rin's life like, leaving a four year old girl in a torture chamber, but you can just go on with your life not knowing if your only sister is alive or dead. You know what she made my life actually the opposite of pathetic...So no Kagome I ain't miserable."

"Well I would be if I was a half-breed like you and I cried myself to sleep every night not knowing if Rin was alive or dead...How dare you say I don't care about her and I left her to get help...I was five years old I didn't know what to do so don't ever use that against me again!"She sobbed as she fell to her knees. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock and he stepped toward

her and held her, then whispered in her ear.

"I know...I'm sorry I just don't trust people...I really am sorry Kagome"

He wiped the last few tears on her face and she smiled at him.

"Thank you Yash for apologizing"

"Feh...So wench...get off my myspace and log into our database and find out exactly what we are doing tonight"

"Ah hmm"She beamed at him and did as he said. She read the screen concerning her new mission.

'_Kagura and Kanna, Naraku's more familiar accomplices will be at two separate places. Kagura, the wind sorceress will be at a club called 'Jewel' with Yura, another accessary of Naraku, and will be recruiting new accomplices for Naraku's new plan which at this time is unknown. He is apparently hiring two new recruits at the club. Sesshomaru Takahashi, Zarroc Cortez, Koga Uakari, Rin Higurashi, Ayame Renjiro, and Zemire Reiza will be the undercover agents at the club, they will be assigned separate types of aliases with their partners. Kanna, the Soul devourer will be at a formal ball figuring out a new strategy for the Shikon Jewel. She will be with another familiar accomplice, Kikyo, Naraku's most used accessory, will be at the ball, retrieving the Jewel from a assumed scientist. Inuyasha Takahashi, Miroku Sukami, Kagome Higurashi, Sango Dashi, will be the secret operatives at the ball, The ball will have a theme of a 18__th__ century masquerade. So the girls will be in dresses from the 18__th__ century, as will the men have outfits from the same era. The group going to the Dance club will meet in the western meeting room at 6:30pm, while the team going to the Masquerade will meet in the Eastern assembling room at 7:00pm'_

"Well that's good now I know what to buy...c'mon Yash let's go Shopping"

"Yash?"

"Yeah it's a nickname don't you like it?"

"Yeah Kags I like it a lot"

"Haha"She laughed at him and he laughed with her

"How long do you think we'll be gone...thirty minutes, an hour"

"An hour? No maybe four hours or five"

"Four or Five hours?!"

"We are girls Yash"

"You take as long as Ayame and Rin" He whined

She laughed at him and went to Zemire's room and heard her talking quietly to Sesshomaru, but Miroku and Sango were outside her room listening so they started listening too.

Koga & Ayame

Koga sat on the bed next to Ayame, who looked at the floor shyly.

"Is there something you need?"She asked gently

"No"

"Is there a reason why you keep staring at me?"

"No"

"Are you going to leave?"

"No"

"Okay you're really starting to irritate me"

"So?"

"Koga...do you know me?"

"Yes you're Ayame Renjiro"

"No I mean like do you remember me?"

"I just met you I don't have short-term memory loss"

"So you've never met me before today"

"What are you gettin' at?"

"Nothing forget it"

"Sooo partner what are you going to dressed as tonight?"

"PARTNER?!"

"Oh you didn't know...well don't worry you got the best partner in the world"

"No...Oh dear Kami why do the gods hate me so much? Why me of all people did I have to get the most cocky, chauvinistic, inconsiderate son of a bitch in the entire-"

"Ya-ya I'm right here I can hear you"He said as her tilted her towards him and then their eyes locked onto each other. Connecting electric blue against Emerald green, the rest of the world disappeared. He softly touched her jaw line and leaned towards her.

"Sorry Koga I just...hate-"

"Me"He said quietly as his warm breath hit her face softly

"No...but you don't remember me and I wish you did"

"You mean when we met as children...you were 5 and I was 8 we hung out all the time until well our families were killed I haven't seen you since"

"You do remember!"

"I'll never forget"He said as he brushed his lips against hers.

"...Koga"

"Ayame...um well you need to buy an outfit for a club night out and well I'll see you down stairs aight"

"O-okay" Ayame agreed dazed then ruffled her mind "Wait did he just kiss me and leave? Oh hell no that boy got some explaining to do"

"KOGA!! Get your ass in here now!"

He waltzed back into the room.

"Yes.."

"Where the hell do you get off first lying to me, then kissing me, then leaving"

"Um...okay?"

"Okay? That's your answer...Okay?"

"Um...I'm confused"

"You. Kissed. Me...Why?"

"Because."

"Because...Why?"

"I felt like it"

"Why did you feel like it?"

"I don't know I was bored"

"You kissed me..BECAUSE YOU WERE BORED!!"

"Ahh ha No"

"Then WHY?!"

"I don't know"

"Ugh! Koga, all I want to know is why you kissed me? And I swear if you say I don't know I will kick you in your family jewels understand?"

"I-I um I was getting tired of you talking"

She smiled "Now was that so hard?" He shook a simple 'no'

"But this is" She kicked him in his crotch and stomped off

"OWW! You said if I say I don't know you would kick me, and I didn't"

"Ugh you guys are all the same"She yelled back

He followed her but she was in Zemire's room listening to her talk, So he stood next to her and listened too.

Zarroc and Zemire

"What are you doing in my room?"Zemire said as she ran into her room to find Zarroc standing on her balcony.

"..."

"Well I would like an answer to why you are in my room?"

"Zemire, come here"He said stoically

She didn't hesitate as she strode over to him and stood next to him, she looked up at him and into his titanium orbs, he looked down and into her night-red globes

"What is it?"She asked cautiously

"Do you realize what today is?"He said coldly

"I think it's May 10...why?"

"Today is May 10. Does that tell you anything?"He said showing he was getting irritated

"Roc, what are you getting at?"

"We have 6 months left...before..."

"Oh. My. God!...what are we goin' do?"She cried out then he placed his finger over her lips

"Calm down, Kaide and Myoga have requested that we go see them"he said as he removed his fingers and then looked away from her

"Okay...why are you talking to me like that?"

"In which way are you speaking of?"

"Like you're my lawyer"

"Because I don't want you to get confused"

"About what?"

"..."He looked at her frostily "Us"

"Of course not"

She said as she walked to the door, then felt a strong hand twist her arm back to Zarroc.

"Ow"

"Mimi...I'm sorry I just-"He said softly as he pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her, she returned the gesture wrapping her arms around his neck

'What the hell is he doing?'

'I can't help it.'

He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face to his and drew her into a kiss. His warm lips pressed gently against hers and his hands encircle around her waist and back. She entwined her hands around his neck, he licked her bottom lip for entrance and she invited him in gladly, while they explored each others mouths, they soon realized they had to breathe.

'Okay this is so...dammit I can't do this to her anymore she's not Zerina'

'Why is he thinking about her?...why is thinking about my sister?'

He pulled away from her and left the room, not looking back at her at all, or saying anything. She stood there shocked and then angry. She shook her head and remembered that Kaide and Myoga wanted to see them. When she got to their offices, she saw Zarroc sitting on the chair and he turned to look at her as if he hadn't just made out with her.

"Zemire take a seat"Kaide asked nicely

She took the seat farthest from him, and he scooted closer to her and then held her hand. She stared at him stunned.

"Well it seems you two have finally made up"

"Or out"Zarroc remarked smirking at Zemire hugging her hand slightly

"Anyway the reason we call you here is that we need to reschedule"

"What?"Zemire asked politely

"The wedding, I realize that we told you it would be in November... but since you are together and happy we need you to be married on June, 30 in three months on Zemire's birthday"

"WHAT?!" They both shouted simultaneously

"Is that a problem?"

"YES!"

"Why?"They said eyeing the false couple

"I haven't picked out a ring for her"Zarroc lied easily "but we are going shopping today so I'll get it today...right honey" he said as he hugged her hand

'Zemire please yes I'll explain later' he told her through telepathy

'You owe me big' she replied

"Yes I also need to get...my dress"

"Wonderful...well Zemire the reason why is because we need you guys to finish this soon before we fight Naraku"

"This is fine"

"Hmm...well that's all we needed to tell you"

They bowed as they left. Zarroc walked next to Zemire who was slightly glowing. Then she stopped and he stopped with her and then she punched him hard right in the nose.

"I. Can't. Believe. You."

He said nothing wiped the slight blood from his nose and he sighed and drooped his arm around her and she pushed him away and then got in her car and drove off, he followed shortly after. When they got to the house, Zemire stormed upstairs and slammed the door as she entered her room. Zarroc smirked and looked at Rin, who was walking towards him.

"Hey I didn't know you guys left...what did you do to her?"

"Yeah we had a small personal meeting...who are you talking about?"

"...Zemire"

"Oh I made out with her and then left" He said leaving out that he agreed to marry her in three months

"You are such a jerk"

Zemire was upstairs in her room thinking about why Zarroc was thinking about her older sister while he was kissing her. Then she heard a knock on the door

"Go away Zarroc" She said her voice breaking slightly, then Sesshomaru entered

"Oh come on in Sesshomaru"

"Are you all right?"He said oddly he actually was going to listen to her answer

"No...but um anyway before I left I heard you and Rin talking and you said you were coming with us to the mall...well so are the other boys"

"Zemire?"

"Yes"

"How exactly did you hear me? I wasn't exactly yelling"

"I have heightened senses"

"How do you have heightened senses of a full demon?"

"I am demon"

"You are a half-breed"

"No. I am a hybrid"

"What's the difference?"

"A half-breed has a race of power and a race of weakness a hybrid is two races of power"

"Hmm how is that you are Demon and Miko yet twenty years ago it was impossible as it is today to have Demon and Miko conceive children since their species were so different that they rarely ever fell in love much less become pregnant and they had miscarriages as did the mothers die"

"Hmm...interesting question Sesshomaru, my mother who was a miko of the age of seventeen and my father who was a demon at age nineteen fell in love, but they knew their relationship must be kept in secret, My parents families literally hated each other and their business were deep in competition...they had the biggest companies in all of western hemisphere. So one day someone caught them together and the next day my parents were taken to a facility that experimented on different races, humans, demons, mikos, vampires etc. My parents were separated until Zankou forced them to try and conceive babies"

"What are your parents names?"

"Naomi was my mother's and Darius was my father's name"

"Mmm...go on"

"My mother saw a new couple that was also Miko/Demon and she realized they were my mother's childhood friends whom I will not tell you their names since it is not my place to tell. But I will call them Rose and Derrick But my mother and Rose were the only mikos left the others had been killed in experimentation and out of the torturing, but they were stronger than the other mikos"

_Past( At the experimenting facility) _

"_Naomi...I have something to tell you"Rose told her friend _

"_What is it?"Naomi asked_

"_Come inside it's important"_

_Inside their small studio-like apartment and Darius and Derrick were inside talking_

"_Naomi...I'm pregnant"Rose whispered_

"_What? How? By the experimentations?"_

"_I don't know how and before I got here, but if Zankou finds out he'll torture me and most likely kill my baby" Rose began to cry then was consoled by her husband. Naomi looked at her husband and knew exactly what they had to do._

"_Rose you are like my sister and I know how to get you out of her safely"_

"_How?"_

"_Get the things you will need and tonight we will come into your apartment and I'll get you out of her alright"_

"_Thank you Naomi"Rose said as she pulled her into an embrace_

_Naomi and Darius left the room and went into their own. As they walked inside they saw Zankou inside. Darius stood in front of Naomi protectively._

"_Sit down please"He said bitter sweetly_

_They did as they were told and Zankou smiled crookedly as he stared at the metal-like bracelets on their wrists._

"_Hmm...the strongest of Demons and Miko are being tortured by me...how ironic don't you think brother?"_

"Wait a second Zankou is your uncle"Sango asked, Zemire had barely noticed but everyone was in her room listening to Sesshomaru's and her conversation that was except Zarroc but he was close she could feel him and then she felt safe again.

"Yes the man who...tortured my parents and I is my uncle"

"Oh go ahead"Miroku said

"_You could say even you cheated using one's emotions against them little brother"_

"_What have you come for Zankou?"Naomi asked cautiously_

"_I have come to congratulate you on your...pregnancy I am so happy for you...but I will need you to come with me now"_

"_No!...Zankou please give me tonight to say goodbye to my wife"Darius pleaded_

"_Hmm...fine I will be back for you tomorrow at dawn...my little sister-in-law"_

_As Zankou left the room Naomi held onto her mate and cried until she could not cry anymore._

"_Naomi...we must go to Derrick and Rose now"_

"_Mm hm let's go now"_

_As they snuck out they got to Rose's flat and they came out with only little food and a pair of clothes._

"_Rose, Derrick...Are you ready?"Darius asked in a whisper_

"_Yes...Naomi...I heard why Zankou was in your household...I'm so happy and grieved for you why don't you come with me and Derrick?"_

_Naomi shook her head and said_

"_No. You have to get out of here, you and Derrick are strong enough that your child will come and find my baby and rescue it...if I come with you he will find us both and kill our children if one of stays behind at least one of our families will live"_

"_You are so strong and caring but I promise that my child will come and find your child"_

"_Thank you"_

_They knew as Rose and Derrick slowly slipped out of the fences undetected and said their goodbyes_

"Well they promised some things and then they left"

_Naomi and Darius ran back to their abode, and waited until morning when Zankou stepped inside. He walked towards Naomi and held her face seeing how reluctant she was, he smiled at her awry and then slapped her across the face._

"Why aren't your parents fighting back?"Inuyasha asked

"Why didn't they go with the other couple?"Ayame asked after him

"Ahem well first my parents couldn't fight back remember those metal wrist bands those I don't think they were real metal but actually cursed barcodes like this"She said lifting her hair and showing her neck and at the base of her neck before her back was a barcode like you would see on a store product except her's was tattooed on. "He tattooed this on me after my father died and I grew more...nothing well the barcodes sent shocks and other types of physical pain into my parents bodies whenever they tried to fight back"

"Oh"Inuyasha replied 'Damn what the hell kind of other shit could she have gone through?"

"And they didn't go with the other couple because Zankou already knew about them being pregnant and They knew if Zankou had at least one couple there he would forget about the other couple"

"Oh your parents are so nice and sweet" Ayame cooed

_Darius punched Zankou in the face. Zankou wiped the blood from his lip and took Naomi outside and Darius watched him leave with his mate. Naomi was chained in a high security area, because the child was getting more powerful everyday. On the day of the child's birth Naomi tried to flee Zankou's grasp, and was caught and tortured and the child suffered more than she did. After the baby girl was born he experimented and saw that the shock he tortured Naomi with affected the baby girl more than it did Naomi. The child's abilities were cut short about half of what she could have had...the child was taken away and raised by Zankou and Naomi was taken back to her husband._

"_Naomi! Are you okay? Where is the baby?!"_

"_H-he took it from m-me...I-I t-tried to help it but h-he wouldn't even l-let me see m-my b-baby"She sobbed and nearly collapsed but was caught by her husband._

_They never saw their little girl and three years later, They realized Zankou was never going to let them leave this rotten torture chamber. They became pregnant again, this time they made sure Zankou didn't find out, Darius hid her stomach as the guards came around. Then Naomi went into parturiency and had a small bronze baby girl with curly black hair and dark cerise eyes, they beamed at their daughter. The night she went into labor Zankou came into their small flat._

"_Well did you really think I wouldn't figure out that you were expecting?"_

"_Zankou, I will not let you take my baby"Darius stood over his wife_

"_Really? Naomi...do you love my brother?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Then give me your child"_

"_No!"_

"_Okay"He said as he drive a blade through Darius's heart_

_Naomi screamed as she held her little girl close to her, Zankou cleaned his blade and smiled as he left. Naomi watched as Darius's blood stained the floor. She cried as rocked her baby girl in her arms. By morning she stopped crying and laid the baby down, Naomi looked down at her baby and smiled_

"_I will call you exactly what you are...Zemire...I love you and will not let him hurt you until my last breath"_

"What a minute you have an older sister? What the hell? You said you have no family"Koga cut her off

"I don't consider her family anymore but her name is Zerina and you will know why I hate her if you stop interrupting me"Zemire said coldly

_She held Zemire close to her and the next day, Naomi cleaned her mate's body and gave him a proper burial_._ Later on that week Zankou took Zemire into the lab. Naomi snuck and watched as he tried to experiment on her child, then she saw her eldest daughter standing watching him hurt her little sister. Zemire stared off into the distance not caring that Zankou was trying to hurt her. Then Zankou grew furious and picked up the child and threw her against the wall. Naomi gasped, Zankou glared in her direction and then pulled out a small remote and pressed the light pink button and it sent advance quantities of bolts of electricity into Naomi's body, going from her spine to her fingertips, She cried out in pain._

"_Naomi, tsk, tsk you know much better than to sneak up on me...Seems like water and electricity don't go well together"_

_She whimpered and tried to crawl to her infant lying limp in the corner but was stopped by a hard and strong force hitting her frail body. He had kicked her in her stomach, where he knew she was still very tender_

"_Ah, ah, ah no, no You leave the baby to me"_

"_...No"_

"_What?!"_

"_I said...no"She said as she stood and her pink eyes glowed light pinkish color. The metal bangle on her wrist fell to the ground._

"_You-...how are you doing this?"_

_Naomi didn't answer and her aura grew more violent. Her chocolate straight hair flew around her and her golden skin was surrounded by a blinding light._

"_No Zankou I will not leave my child with you ever...You will not hurt Zemire"_

"_What about Zerina? Your eldest daughter"_

"_You named her 'treachery'"_

"_Yes"He smiled crookedly and then Naomi fell to her knees as her three year old daughter injected her with a profoundly potent ability suppressant. Zemire started crying letting out an ear piercing scream. Zankou yelled out in pain and covered his ears that were now bleeding and Zerina cried out in pain as well her ears were also bleeding. Naomi crawled to Zemire and shushed her gently, she rocked her baby as Zankou carried Zerina out of the room leaving them in a dark, ugly, wet jail cell. As time passed Zankou continued to subdue Naomi long enough to take Zemire to an experimenting center. In that lab her tested the baby to her limits, each year her would make the vile tests stronger and more painful, and each time she would use her own power and defend herself. When Zemire was about seven year old, her and her mother Naomi were inside their small cot, Naomi was now Twenty-six and very powerful. Zankou rushed into their home._

"_Naomi, I can't seem to figure it out every time I try to kill you with my experiments you become stronger."_

"_Hi Uncle Kou-kou" Zemire giggled at her vile uncle_

"_Hello Zemire" He said as he moved to kick her but she caught his leg and bent it till he yelled out in pain_

"_Don't hit me"Zemire said coldly and evilly, Which caused Zankou to realize what must be done._

'_She never acts this way without her mother...Her mother gives her confidence and strength...and that's why they won't die, they have eachother"_

"_Uncle Z, When are we going to go out?"Asked a small empty voice, then a ten year old girl came into the room._

"_Oh hey Zemire ...Hey mama"She laughed but her laugh was hollow and cold_

"_Zerina it's yo-ou"Zemire said in a childishly revolted voice and looked away_

"_Shut up"Zerina said as she pushed her sister onto the ground._

"_Zerina! Enough . . . I've just found out to kill your sister and mother."_

_He picked up Naomi by her hair and injected her with a vile deadly concoction. Naomi fell to the ground. Zemire ran to her and stood next to her mother, Zerina gasped then looked up at Zankou, who had a curved grin creeping its vile self onto his face, she smiled with him and he leaded her out._

"_Mama! What's wrong mami? Que? Ay ma!" Zemire cried out (What? Ah ma)_

"_Mimi it's okay mama needs you to-" Naomi began to cough up blood_

"_Mama! No, no...Ayudame! Por favor a ma no!" (Mom no, no Help! Please no mama!)_

_Naomi stopped coughing, and then stopping silently crying_

"_Zemire, I am going to sleep now but please Mija por favor Remember that one day you have to live up to the promise that I made for you"_

"_Que? What promise?"_

"_You will know when he comes for you"_

"_Who?!"_

_Naomi stopped talking and closed her eyes, slowly but surely she stopped breathing in her seven-year-old daughters arms. Zemire closed her eyes and let one crimson tear fall from her eyes. The next couple of year were worse Zankou had complete control over Zemire. He experimented on her, molested her, and beat her until she was near dying. When Zemire was, fourteen Zankou was beating her and a tall seventeen-year-old man came in and rescued Zemire by almost killing Zankou. Zemire did not know what to do but she went with him._

"_Hey...are you okay?"_

"_No"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing I just have never been outside of that facility"_

"_Ever?"_

"_Never...are you going to kill me?"_

"_Yes I just saved you so I can kill you"_

"_Okay"_

"_I was joking"_

"_Oh...Who are you?"_

"_Zarroc Cortez and you are?"_

"_...Zemire Rieza ...thank you Zarroc"_

"_Mm hm"_

"_Where are we going?"_

"_To the agency"_

"_Are you going to test on me?"_

"_No! Look Zemire I promise from now on that no one will ever hurt you while I'm alive"_

"Oh my gosh! That's so sweet" Rin exclaimed

"No it's really not he only saved me because he thought I was my sister"

"Ugh...wait Zarroc likes your sister"

"No he loves her"

"Oh shut up Zemire go tell someone who cares"

"We Do!"Kagome stood up for Zemire

"Mm hm"

"Yeah don't kiss me just b'cuz my sister won't kiss you"

Zemire stomped out of the room and the girls followed her.

"So you kiss'd her"Inuyasha asked

"Yeah And?"

"Are you going out?"

"No" he sighed "She's just mad b'cuz I kiss'd her to shut her up"

"Have you done this before?"

"Yeah one time I told everyone that we were getting married b'cuz Xavier waz goin' ax 'er out" Zarroc laughed

"Are you engaged?"

"Yeah- I mean No!...Oh fuck"

"You're getting married"

"But you said you weren't datin'"

"We aren't"

"But you're getting married"

"Okay look we are not dating but we are gettin' married"He sighed then slapped his forehead

"No way"

"Liar"

"Shut up"

"Are you serious?"

"Obviously he's not"

"It's just really complicated"

"HEY! We're leaving now if you guys are coming"

"COMING!!"Zarroc said heading for the door Inuyasha stepped in front of him

"Okay I'll explain...later"He said as he pushed past Inuyasha

They all went downstairs and then Zarroc went up to Zemire and whispered in her.

"QUE? Pinche pedejo a que la Madre"She yelled then he took her by her shoulders

"Zemire...Speak English...Zemire no mas hablas!"

"Oh sorry...Roc why? What the hell is your problem?"

"Look I didn't mean to tell it just slipped"

"Ugh...boys if you tell the girls what Zarroc _slipped _to you I'll remove your genitals and make you swallow them"She said frozenly while smiling, very cruel and weird combination

They nodded and shook the feeling she gave them.

"C'mon let's go shopping"Kagome laughed

"Okay le-"Rin was cut off when here phone rang 'I Love Your Girl by The Dream'

"Hello"

"Rin I am calling to make sure that you all have not killed each other...Okay well you all have to come to the office for about five minutes then continue on to whatever you are doing"

"Okay see you in a few"She smiled and hung up her phone.

"Who was it Rin?"Kagome asked

"Kaide, She says we have to come to the office for a couple minutes then we can go to the mall okay"

"Whatever"

"No!"Zarroc yelled out

"Okay girls, look I'll explain when we are at the mall but tell Kaide that um you know about us and if she happens to get delusional and say we're getting married pretend to go along with it and that we are a couple"Zemire explained quickly and then ran outside and hopped onto her motorcycle. It was all Bluish purple two toned. Rin, Kagome, Koga and Miroku all got onto their Motorcycles. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Ayame, Zarroc and Sango all got into their cars. And drove to the office Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Zarroc all arrived at the same time, first. The rest got there, the boys were leaning against the car pestering Zarroc about their previous conversation. Zemire stared them down coldly and her and the girls went inside. Zarroc turned to the guys and sighed.

"We have an arranged marriage"


End file.
